1,300 Years of Solitude ((Sequel to The Blood of a Princess))
by Katherine997
Summary: Katharina and the Pevensie disappeared from Narnia, leaving Lillian, Peter and Katharina's daughter, alone for hundred years. She didn't aged ever since she was taken as a prisoner when the Telmarines invaded Narnia. Will Lillian reunited with her family and find something also in between it? [Caspian X, OC] [Peter Pevensie, OC]
1. Ch 1 - Hundred Years

**Lillian POV**  
For over a hundred years, I didn't aged. I was still 16 years old. And I didn't even knew why or how. Could it be my Grandfather, Aslan?

Everyone saying that my family are dead but I have hope that they are alive in their world. I knew that one day they will come back. I had hope. But it's been over a hundred years. I lost it.

Mum, Dad, Aunt Susan, Uncle Edmund and Aunt Lucy. Could they be really dead? Or they are still alive but never come back. I should have came with them on the hunt. I should have insisted more.

Two mounts after my family disappeared, the Tlemarines invaded to Narnia and attacked my home; Cair Paravel and they kept me their prisoner all this time.

My thoughts were interrupted by my cell door unlocking. I quickly looked up to see two Telmarines; One an older man and the other, who was quickly unlacing the door was a younger man. The younger man opened the door and rushed over to me as the older man walked slowly in. "What are you doing?" I asked, frowning as the younger man hold out his hand to me.

"We here to help you, Your Majesty," The older man spoke gently. I frowned and looked back at the younger man's hand, suspiciously. "Look, I know you don't trust us," The younger man said as he dropped his hand to his side and his eyes were herd. "But right now, we all you got."

"Caspian," The older man scold him. The younger man, Caspian, looked at him a moment before turning back to me, his eyes were more soften. He hold his hand to me again, "Come with us," He said softly. I looked at his hand for a few seconds before slowly taking it.

He pulled me up to my feet and then he wrapped something warm and soft around my shoulders; A black cloak. He grabbed my hand and the two of us, along with the older man, quickly ran out.

Caspian and the older man lead me thought passages. "Why are you two helping me?" I asked but then Caspian turned to me and hold his hand up to shush me as Telmarine soldiers walked past.

We got to the stables and Caspian walked over to a brown horse as the older man turned to me, "From this moment, you'll have to go alone, Your Majesty."

Caspian came back with the brown horse. "This is the fastest horse in the stables. He will get you to were you need," He said as he adjusted the saddle. "Take care of yourself, Your Majesty," The older man said to me, softly and he handed me a sword inside it's sheath. I gave him a thankful smile as I took it.

I walked over to the horse and Caspian. I got up on the horse and Caspian grabbed my hand, causing me to look at him. "Be careful," He said, looking right into my blue eyes. "Thank you. Both of you," I said as I looked between the two man before riding away from the castle and the horse took me to the woods.

... ...

After a while, The horse and I took a rest and I got off him. I looked around as I patted the horse. He leaned to me and I smiled at him before looking around again. I heard some twigs snapping as I got back on the horse. I frowned and I looked around.

A moment after, a dwarf with black clothing came running towards us with a sword. I fell of the horse as he reared up onto his hind legs before taking off. Then all of a sudden, a badger run over and stood in front of me, holding his paws up at the dwarf, "Nikabrik, stay your weapon!"

The dwarf stopped in front and frowned. Another dwarf came over and asked, "What's wrong Trufflehunter?" The dark dwarf, Nikabrik nodded in agreement, "Yeah, why are you saving a Telmarine?"

"She is not a Telmarine," The badger, Trufflehunter said and then turned to me as he said, "It is true. This is the Princess, Princess Lillian." He looked at me in amazement. Nikabrik and the other dwarf looked at me in amazement as well. "Is it really you, Your Majesty?" The other dwarf asked.

I nodded as I looked at the three in disbelief. "I thought you all were extinct," I said. "It's seem like it's your lucky day," Trufflehunter said, giving me a warm smile. I chuckled slightly and the three of them smiled. But then Nikabrik frowned slightly, "But how can you still be alive? It's been hundred years and you still look -"

"Young?" I finished and he nodded. "I don't know how I still alive. I'm still 16. All this time I was a prisoner," I said. "How did you managed to escape, Your Majesty?" The other dwarf asked. "I got help," I replied and then a cold air touched my skin and I slightly shivered.

Trufflehunter noticed, "Oh, my! I'm so rude. My apologize, your Highness, will you come with us to our home. It's a bit small but it's very warm in a time like this," He said. I smiled, "Thank you."

The three bowed before Trufflehunter hold his hand to me and I took it before they led the way to their home.

The walk wasn't long, it's was a few minutes. Their house was inside a tree and it was beautiful. I was sitting at the table with Trufflehunter, Nikabrik and the other dwarf, Trumpkin. "What about the others?" I asked after thanking Trufflehunter when he served us a soup. "They all safe. All of us are still hiding," Trumpkin replied.

I shook my head. "This isn't far," I said and sighed. After we all eat, Trufflehunter made me a bed so I cold sleep, which I was grateful about it since it been so long since I slept on a real comfortable bed.

 **3 Months later**

It's been three months since I met Trufflehunter, Nikabrik and Trumpkin. They insisted I will live with them and they showed me the others. The Narnians. They were all happy to see me and I was happy and grateful to see they all still existing.

But what I wished for the most; My family back.

I was having a conversation with Trumpkin and Nikabrik while Trufflehunter was at the kitchen when a commotion came from outside. Trumpkin, Nikabrik and I got up and the two dwarf grabbed their weapons. I grabbed my sword and was about to follow them to the door but Trumpkin turned to me and said, "Stay here, Lili."

And with that he and Nikabrik went to the door. I could here hooves sounded out throughout the empty and quiet woods. Trumpkin and Nikabrik ran out the door.

After a few moments I rushed out and saw Nikabrik running to a man, that I couldn't see his face. "No!" Nikabrik said and the man blow on a horn before Nikabrik hit him and he fell unconscious.

I ran over to Nikabrik as Trufflehunter ran out the door. "What happened?" He asked and looked at me, thinking I got hurt but I gave him a small smile and shook my head, telling him I wasn't hurt.

I turned the man to see his face and I was shocked. It was one of the two Telmarines that helped me at the castle; Caspian. "Where's Trumpkin?" Trufflehunter asked Nikabrik. I looked form Caspian to the dwarf. "He was captured," Nikabrik replied and I looked back at Caspian before looking at his hand.

He was holding a horn. And it wasn't just a horn. It was Aunt Susan's horn. I took the horn and I all of a sudden remembered what my Aunt said to me when I was ten.

 _Flashback  
I walked to Aunt Susan's room and knocked at the large door. "Aunt Su?" I called as I opened the door and came in. I saw that she wasn't here and I decided to wait. I ran to the bed and laid down. I sighed and turned to the side. I spotted her horn on the table and I grinned. I got off the bed and ran to the table. I grabbed the horn and studied it._

 _"Lilo." I jumped and turned around quickly to see Aunt Susan walking over, smiling. "Hey, honey," She said and I grinned. "Hey, Aunt Su." She looked down at my hand and I looked down at well to see I was still holding her horn. I hold it up to her so she could take it back but she just smiled. "You like my horn?" She asked. I smiled and nodded._

 _She took me in her arms and took me to the bed. She sat me down and sat beside me. "Do you want it?" She asked and my eyes grow wide before I nodded and said excitedly, "Yes, Yes, Yes." She laughed, "You can have it. But when you'll grow up," She said. "Oh," I whined and she just laughed._

 _Then, a knock was on the door. "Come in," Aunt Susan said. The door opened and Mum came in. "Mum," I said and run towards her. She laughed as she took me in her arms and we hugged. "Hey, Angel," She said as we pulled from the hug but she still hold me in her arms._

 _Then, all of a sudden, I heard from behind Mum a voice, "Now, don't I get a hug a well?" My smile grow wide. "Daddy!" Mum let me down to my feet and I ran to my father. He laughed as he grabbed me and hold me in his strong arms and I giggled. I didn't seen him for a week and it was hard since I was very close to my father. We just had a very strong concession._

 _"I missed you," I said as I hugged him tightly. "Me too, Princess," He said. "How much?" I asked, grinning as I pulled away from the hug. "A lot," He said and Mum and Aunt Susan giggled._

 _End of flashback_

 **Katharina POV**  
After Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I tumbled out of the wardrobe, I stayed with the Professor and Peter and his siblings had gone back to London. The bombs had stopped and it was safe for them to return.

In Narnia, Peter and I were married but here we were too young so our relationship needed to be girlfriend and boyfriend. But we, Susan, Edmund and Lucy couldn't forget about Peter and I had a child; Lillian.

We all missed her. None of us could stop thinking about her in Narnia. Lucy did comforted us, especially Peter and I, that she is safe because she has Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers and the Nanrinas. Everyone love her. She is very special.

Before the Pevensie left, we all promised to write. It's been a year. Susan and I write almost everyday and she said that Peter got to a lot of fights and I was worried about him. I guess being back in London and not been in Narnia with our daughter was hard on him. But so did I.

Narnia was my real home. I was born there and lived there for five years until my godfather send me away to keep me safe. The Professor knew I had a hard time to be away from Narnia again and he did tried his best to help me and I was grateful for it.

Right now, I was still at the garden, looking at the blue sky before I felt something stung me. I gasped and smacked my arm. I frowned when I saw there was nothing. Then, I felt another stung and it was on my back. I gasped again and moved away. Then a sudden strong wind picked up from nowhere. I closed my eyes tightly and suddenly I felt something.

Something magical.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself on a beach. I got up to my feet and smiled. Was I back? I was! I was back in Narnia! But - Where were the others? My smile faded away.

Then, I heard voices on the other side and I quickly ran in the sand towards two large rocks. I looked between the rocks and saw two boys and two girls, plying in the water. I smiled when I saw who are they.

Lucy

Edmund

Susan

and -

Peter

I grinned and walked away from the rocks and towards them like it's no big dial. They didn't noticed me yet and after I was close beside Edmund I spoke, "Hey, Ed."

He glanced at me with a smile, "Hey, Kat." And then looked back at the others. The other stopped and looked at me as Edmund's eyes grow wide and he looked back at me, "Kat?!"

I laughed and he pulled me to a tight hug. "Kat!" Lucy yelled happily as and she and Susan ran towards us and joined the hug. We all pulled away as Peter walked over. We smiled at each other before he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, crushing his lips to mine.

We pulled away, berating heavily and not a second after, we both got splashed. I saw Edmund smirking while Susan and Lucy laughed. We joined in the laugh and we all started splashing at each other.

But then, Edmund stopped and looked up. "Ed?" Susan called. When he didn't answer and continued to gaze up she called again, "Ed!"

"What is it?" Peter asked. "Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked. "Well, where do you think?" Peter asked and looked at me and then at him. "Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund stated. I frowned and we all looked up at the cliffs to see the ruins.

We made our way up to the ruins, the others grabbed most of their things on the way up, Edmund even had his bag. We then began to explore. I couldn't help but have a strange feeling about it.

I took Peter's hand as we both walked up some steps and looked around. I saw Lucy wandered over to a gap where you could see out to sea with a perfect view. She turned back, "I wonder who lived here," Lucy said to us.

I let go of Peter's hand as Susan began to make her way towards Lucy but as she did she stepped on something as she turned her gaze to the ground and bent over to pick up something from between the grass.

I made my way over to see what was in her hand. It was a golden centaur piece, from a chess set. It was Edmund's chess set. Susan and I looked at each other before back.

"I think we did," Susan remarked, glancing down at the figurine in her hand. Lucy also came over and then Edmund who was closely followed by Peter from the other side of a large stone wall. Edmund noticed the chess piece and said, "Hey, that's mine . . . From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked as he stood at my side. "Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund replied as Susan handed him the piece.

"It can't be," Lucy muttered and then she ran past Susan's side and we all followed her. She grabbed both Peter and my hands. "Don't you see?" Lucy asked as we all stopped. "What?" Peter asked.

Lucy pushed Peter to stand in a certain place, "Imagine walls," Lucy said. Then Susan next to him. "And columns there." She pulled Edmund to the far side and I stood in between him and Peter. As Lucy also went to stand in her place at the other end, "And a glass roof."

We looked at the area. No, it couldn't be -

"Cair Paravel," Peter and I said at the same time.


	2. Ch 2 - Narnia Is Different

Peter and I followed behind Edmund as Susan and Lucy followed behind us. We made out way together through the ruins looking for any more into what had happened to our home.

Edmund kneeled down beside a large rock, it was obvious that this rock didn't belong here, it just didn't fit in. "Catapults," Edmund stated. We all looked at him in shock. "What?" Peter asked. Edmund turned his head to look at us and said, "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked."

He got back up onto his feet and then Peter let go of my hand and wandered off a little away from the group towards where several stone walls still stood strong with large vines growing up and along them.

Peter discarded a few twigs and dead weeds before starting to lean against a part of the wall. Edmund quickly help him and they made quick work of it and as the wall moved to the side it revealed a large old wooden door. There was a place for a key but unfortunately we didn't have one.

Peter took advantage of the wood being old, and rotten and broke through some of the wood around the lock and by doing so was able to open it. It was pitch dark inside. As the door swung open for what must have been the first in a very long time, it broke of the top hinge and then hung there slightly, leaning away from the wall.

Peter then grabbed a large stick. He pulled out his pocket knife and began to cut away at his school shirt, he ripped off along strip from the bottom before glancing at Edmund's bags. "I don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" He asked as he wrapped the with fabric around the top of the stick to make a torch.

Edmund pulled open his bag and said, "No . . . But would this help?" He grabbed a flashlight and offered it to Peter.

Peter smiled as he said, "You might've mentioned that a bit sooner!" Edmund just smirked as Susan, Lucy and I giggled. Edmund headed through the door and down the stone steps. Peter motion for Lucy, Susan and I to go ahead of him. Susan and Lucy followed Edmund and I was about to as well but then Peter stopped me.

I faced him. "What?" I asked and he smiled. He leaned and gave me a passionate kiss. We pulled away. "I love you," He said. I smiled, "I love you too." He took my hand and we headed down the stairs.

We continued down and Lucy grabbed my hand as we got the large iron gates. This was the vault. Peter let go of my hand and passed Edmund and Susan. He pushed open the gates and we all stepped inside.

"I can't believe it," He remarked as he gazed around the room in amazement, "It's all still here." Lucy rushed over to her chest on the far right, being watchful of where she stepped. My chest was situated between Peter's and Edmund's. Edmund, Susan and I walked over to open our own chests to see what we could find.

The chests were very large and the lid was quite heavy, which was to be expected with it being made of solid gold. There were engravings all over the chest telling about us and our lives here in Narnia.

I turned back as I heard Lucy say, "I was so tall." She hold one of her golden riding dresses. "Well, you were older then," Susan remarked as she pulled out her bow and quiver in hand. Edmund then spoke, we looked at him with his helmet on and saw it was too big for his head, "As opposed to hundreds of years later . . . When you're younger." Susan and I giggled.

Peter blow the dust away from the item in his hands, and we saw the image of a Lion on a large gold plate. He looked up to see the statue standing behind his chest in between Susan and I, and slowly walked towards it.

I pulled out my bow and quiver and looked at my sword. Lucy's voice the broke the silence asking, "What is it?" I glanced over my shoulder at her and Susan. "My horn," Susan remarked, "I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back."

At this moment, Peter opened his chest and we all turned to watch as he pulled his sword. He pulled the sword from it's sheath and hold it tightly in his grip and watched as what little of light there was in the room bounced off the blade. He then quoted, "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death." Lucy continued, grabbing all of our attention, "And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again."

She said it so sadly and her eyes were so lost and full of despair as she said, "Everyone we knew . . . Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers and . . . Lillian . . . They're all gone." Susan shushed Lucy as I looked at Peter with tears in my eyes thinking about our daughter was gone. Peter wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. Then he spoke coldly, "I think it's time we found out what's going on."

After we changed clothes, we came to the top of a large hill and came to a lake. On it was a small boat. It wasn't the boat that shocked us but what was in the boat and what they were doing. Two soldiers were carrying a Narnian dwarf and were about to through him into the water. Susan shot an arrow and hit the edge of the boat.

Susan aimed her bow again and yelled, "Drop him!" It looked as though the dwarf muttered something but he was gagged and to far away for us to hear. The dwarf was thrown out into the watery depths and Peter and Edmund began to run towards the water.

Susan released the arrow and it hit a soldier in the chest and sent him to the water. Peter dove in to save the dwarf while Edmund dragged the boat back to the shore. Both boys were now soaked to the skin.

Lucy fell to her knees next to the dwarf and pulled out her knife and cut through the bindings on his hands. Now that he was able, the dwarf removed the rope covering his mouth and coughed up the water that had entered his lungs. I stood between Peter and Susan, watching as Lucy got to her feet, closely followed by the dwarf and by the look on his face, he definitely wasn't feeling thankful towards us.

"Drop him?!" He reputed in frustration throwing the binds from his hands down on the ground as he glanced at Susan. Susan and I exchanged a look before looking back at him. "That's the best you can come up with?" He complained.

"A simple thank-you would suffice," Susan stated. "They were doing fine drowning me without your help," He said, pointing out to the water. "Maybe we should have let them," Peter said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked. The dwarf's hard gaze softened a little, "They're Telmarines. That's what they do." This shocked us, Edmund and I looked at each other before we looked at Peter as Edmund said, "Telmarines? In Narnia?" The dwarf then looked up at us, "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

I gave a small soft smile as I replied, "It's a bit of a long story." Susan handed Peter back his sword as he had taken it off before diving into the water. The dwarf must have noticed the sword and the old Nanrian style. He remarked, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He glanced around at us and asked, "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of old?"

Peter stepped forward out-stretching his arm to the dwarf and stated, "High King Peter, the Magnificent." We all chuckled, even the dwarf. "You probably could have left out the last bit," Susan remarked. "Probably," The dwarf agreed and I giggled.

Peter then stepped back, unsheathing his sword, "You might be surprised." I raised my eyebrows wondering what my boyfriend/husband was up to. He pointed the sword in the dwarf's direction.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy," He said. Peter smiled and then turned to face Edmund while also taking hold of the blade and stepping towards the dwarf so that he could take the sword. "Not me," Peter said, "Him." I smiled at Edmund who smiled back at me as he also unsheathed his sword.

The dwarf took Peter's sword in hand and it looked as though it was too heavy as the tip plummeted to the sand below and kept it there as Edmund stood there waiting a moment for the dwarf to attack. The dwarf peeked up at us and Edmund turned his head to look at Peter and I.

Then out of nowhere, the dwarf leapt forward and swung the sword, clashing into Edmund's and sending him off balance. Edmund quickly caught himself and when the dwarf attacked again, Ed ducked out of the way. He was now at the perfect height and the dwarf took advantage of it by elbowing him in the face, though not hard.

"Edmund!" Lucy and I called. The dwarf had a fake look of concern as he said, "Aww, you alright?" He swung at Edmund again but he dodged just in time, rushing behind the dwarf and hitting him with the flat side of the blade on the butt. At this, Lucy, Susan, Peter and I began to laugh.

The dwarf waited another moment to catch his breath and Edmund glanced over at us again. The dwarf then spun on the spot lashing out at Edmund with a strong swing of the sword, Edmund blocked and then brought the sword up above his head, as he brought it down again, the dwarf attacked his legs but Ed jumped just in time bring his legs up near his chest.

He then swung at Ed again and again but each time he was blocked and it was obvious his frustration was growing. Finally on the second attack, Edmund spun the dwarf's sword in a large circle and then struck and rapidly attacked again and again, with small fluid movements and did quickly work of disarming him.

The sword flew away through the air and landed with a thud in the sand close by. Edmund hold the hilt of the sword at eyes-level and had the swords point directed right at the dwarf. The dwarf fell to his knees in shock, "Beards and bedsteads!" He then looked over the rest of us, "Maybe that horn worked after all."

Was he talking about Susan's horn? Edmund dropped his sword back to his side as Susan asked, "What horn?"

 **Lillian POV**  
While Caspian was lying on the bed, still unconscious, with his head bandaged, Trufflehunter, Nikabrik and were talking at the table, "This bread is so stale," Nikabrik said. "I'll just get him some soup then," Trufflehunter said. "He sure will come around soon."

"Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough," Nikabrik said. "Nikabrik, he's just a boy!" Trufflehunter said. "He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy!" Nikabrik snapped. "You said you were going to get rid of him."

"No, he said he'd take care of him," I pointed out and Trufflehunter nodded, giving me his kindly smile and then he added, looking at Nikabrik, "We can't kill him now, not after Lili bandaging he's head. It would be like murdering a guest."

"Ah, and how do you think his friends are treating their guest?" Nikabrik asked, pointing at me. Trufflehunter's eyes grow soften when he looked at me and I knew he was thanking about Trumpkin as well and he said, "Trumpkin knew what he was doing." I then added, "It's not his fault."

Then, all of a sudden, Caspian run in and was headed for the door, making Trufflehunter drop the bowl of soup. Nikabrik and I stood in Caspian's way. I unsheathed my sword making Caspian glared at me more then at Nikabrik before grabbing a hot poker from the fire and we were about to fight but then Trufflehunter stood in front.

"Stop it! Both of you!" He said and then looked at me, "Lillian, how many times do I have to say I do not allow weapons in this house?" He scolded me and I slowly lowered my sword. "I told you we should've killed him," Nikabrik said to Trufflehunter.

"You know why we can't!" Trufflehunter said to him. "If you're taking a vote, I'm with him," Caspian said, nodding his head towards Trufflehunter before he and I stared at each other. "We can't let him go! He has seen us!" Nikabrik said.

"That's enough, Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Trufflehunter threatened which caused to Nikabrik to stop complaining.

"Now, look what you made me do!" Trufflehunter scolded Caspian and he finally took his eyes away from me and looked at Trufflehunter as he continued, "Lili and I spent half the morning on that soup."

"Wh-what are you?" Caspian asked, looking between Nikabrik and Trufflehunter. I rolled my eyes and chuckled a little with Trufflehunter as he said, "It's funny. You'd think more people would recognize a badger when they saw one."

"No, I mean . . . You're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct," Caspian stated. "Sorry to disappoint you," I said sarcastically and Nikabrik smirked at my comment while Caspian turned his gaze to me.

Nikabrik and I sat at the table once again as Trufflehunter returned with more soup and placed it at the table. "Here we are. Still hot," Trufflehunter said kindly.

Nikabrik shook his head in disbelief, "Since when did we become a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" He asked. "I'm not a soldier! I'm Prince Caspian . . . the tenth," Caspian said. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Caspian looked away after meeting my eyes and he spoke, "Running away." Nikabrike, Trufflehunter and I looked at each other before back at the Prince. He went to place back the hot poker at the fire as he continued, "My uncle has always wanted my throne." He stared at the fire, "I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."

"Well, this changes things," Trufflehunter said gently, looking at me and Nikabrik. "Yeah . . . It means we won't have to kill you ourselves," Nikabrik said and I shot him a look.

"You're right," Caspian said rushed to put on his armor. "Where are you going?" Trufflehunter asked, worried. "My uncle will not stop until I am dead," Caspian said. Trufflehunter was about to say something but Caspian rushed out the door.

I grabbed my Aunt's horn and put on my black cloak. "Where are you going? Lili?" I heard Trufflehunter's calling as I ran out the door, following the Prince.

Caspian turned to look at me. "What are you doing?" He asked, frowning. I hold out the horn, "Don't you know what this is? This is summons the Kings and Queens of old. My family. You are meant to save us and you can't do it without Narnians. I can help you."

"You can't," He said. I raised an eyebrow, "Why I can't? Because I'm a girl?" I asked, slightly angry. "If it hadn't been me and the Professor to save you, you wouldn't even be here," He said. "And neither would you, because if I wouldn't let you stay, Nikabrik would have tossed you out and left you for the wolves," I shot back.

Caspian stared at me and I smiled slightly, knowing I won that fight. "So I guess we're even now, huh?" He gave a small chuckle and shook his head, knowing I wouldn't let it go. I was very stubborn, just like my father and I don't lose battles of arguments, just like my mother.

Caspian let out a defeated sigh. "Let's go, just stay close to me," He said. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but to let a small smile escape from my lips and we started walking.

 **Katharina POV**  
We had taken the boat and had set it on the river and began traveling down it. Peter was rowing and I sat up front with Lucy and the dwarf who we found was called Trumpkin.

The trees that surrounded us were the same as the ones at the ruins of Cair Paravel, asleep, cold, empty. "They're so still," Lucy remarked as she also gazed up at the trees. Trumpkin looked back at us, "They're trees. What do you expect?"

"They used to dance," I explained to him, sadly. Trumpkin then began to explain about the happenings here in Narnia. "It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods. And the trees have retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since."

Lucy leaned against me and gazed up at me, "I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Trumpkin glanced over at us, "Aslan? Thought he abandoned us after you lot did." We all stopped to look at him and Peter said, "We didn't mean to leave, you know."

"Doesn't make much difference now, does it?" Trumpkin said. Peter then said as he continued rowing, "Get us to the Narnians, and it will."

We continued on down the river until we reached land again. Trumpkin jumped form the front of the boat as we all scrambled out and he grabbed the rope and went to anchor it in among the stones and sand. While we were haling the boat onto land, I noticed Lucy wandering off a little.

We didn't really pay much attention to it until we heard Lucy's voice call out, "Hello there!" I glanced over my shoulder and let go of the rope. We all noticed it was a large black bear she was greeting.

The bear noticed her when she called out and groaned as it stood up on it's two hind legs. "It's alright," Lucy said, "We're friends." The bear returned to being on all four paws and continued to growl and groan loudly.

It seemed Trumpkin was only now noticing the bear as he froze in shock and warned, "Don't move, Your Majesty!" Lucy spun around to look at him, confused. My mouth opened in shock as the bear began to race towards Lucy.

"Lucy!" I yelled. Lucy turned back around to look at the bear and her face fell when she saw it stampeding towards her. She spun back around and began to ran back over to us.

Susan readied her bow and yelled, "Stay away from her!" The bear just kept coming! Lucy tripped and the bear got closer and was almost on top of her. "Shoot, Susan, shoot!" Edmund shouted as he and Peter grabbed their swords. I ran towards Lucy as I heard Peter calling, "Kat, no!"

I covered Lucy from harm with my body. The bear was about to slash at us but out of nowhere an arrow shot into him, sending it to the ground and away from me and Lucy. We all spun to see Trumpkin with a bow in hand.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked. "I suspect he was hungry," Trumpkin said as he passed her an approached the bear.

Peter and Edmund rushed to me and Lucy and they both pulled us to our feet. Both of us hold into Peter. Trumpkin had gone over to the bear and began circling it and prodding it with the tip of his bow.

"Thanks," Lucy said to him. Trumpkin glanced up at her. "I'm not the only one you should be thanking," He said and looked at me, "That was very brave of you, dear girl, risking your life like that." I gave him a small smile as Lucy hugged me tightly.

"He was wild," Edmund remarked in surprise. Peter turned to look at Edmund as he said with his arms wrapped tightly around me and Lucy, "I don't think he could talk at all."

Trumpkin then stated, "Get treated like a dumb animal long enough and that's what you become." He pulled out his knife and kneeled down next to the bear, "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." He then began to dig into the bear with the blade.


	3. Ch 3 - Aslan?

**Lillian POV**  
The next morning, Caspian and I continued to walk throe the woods in silence. We didn't spoke to each other and I didn't went to talk with him. I knew that Trufflehunter and Nikabrik were following behind us. Ever since I agreed to live with them and Trumpkin, the three of them were very protective of me. Not just because I was the Princess of the old, it was else because I grown close to them and they to me. They became my family and I to them.

Caspian sighed as he stopped and I stopped as well. He must of knew Trufflehunter and Nikabrik were following us. He turned around. "I can hear you."

Nikabrik and Trufflehunter came out from hiding behind two trees. "Well, you didn't thought we'll let you take our Blue eyes just like that, would you?" Nikabrik said and I gave a small smile. "I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens," Trufflehunter said.

I looked at Caspian and he continued walking. "Fine, go then! See if the others will be as understanding," Trufflehunter said. I caught up to Caspian and Nikabrik and Trufflehunter continued following. "Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs," Nikabrik said.

Caspian stopped and turned to look at Nikabrik. "Minotaurs . . . they're real?" The Prince asked. "And very bad tempered," Trufflehunter said as he caught up with us. "Yeah, not to mention big," Nikabrik said. I rolled my eyes, they both wanted to come because they didn't want me to go alone with Caspian.

Caspian looked at me and I nodded in agreement about Nikabrik's comment. "Huge," I joked. Trufflehunter started to led the way, with me behind him following by Caspian and Nikabrik as Caspian asked, "What about centaurs? Do they still exist?"

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do," Trufflehunter said. Caspian all of a sudden stopped and I frowned while Trufflehunter and Nikabrik continued walking. "What about Aslan?" Caspian asked all of a sudden, asking about my grandfather.

Nikabrik and Trufflehunter stopped and looked at each other. I was about to say something but Nikabrik was first, "How do you know so much about us?"

"Stories," Caspian replied. "Wait a minute . . . Your father told you stories about Narnia? About the old Kings and Queens? About Princess Lillian?" Trufflehunter asked. Caspian's brown eyes meet my blue once and I could see that taking about his father wasn't the best thing.

"No, my professor . . ." He replied. "Listen, I am sorry. These are not the kinds of questions you should be asking." Caspian started to walk pass us and then all of a sudden, Trufflehunter sniffed the air.

"What is it?" I asked and Caspian stopped and turned around to us. "Human," Trufflehunter replied. "Him?" Nikabrik asked as his eyes moved to Caspian. "No . . . them!" Trufflehunter said, turning around.

We all saw Telmarine soldiers approaching on foot. "There they are!" A soldier called. "Run!" I said and immanently Caspian grabbed my hand and all of us started to ran away as the soldiers throe arrows at us. Caspian hold my hand tightly as we all continued to avoid the arrows.

Then, I heard Trufflehunter calling in pain and we all stopped and turned to see that he got hit at his side and he fall down. "Oh no . . ." Nikabrik and I said at the same time and I was about to go get him but Caspian stopped me, "Wait, I'll go!"

He ran back and Nikabrik grabbed my hand, "He'll get him, come on, Lili," He said but I shook my head and ran towards Caspian and Trufflehunter.

"Go! She's much more important!" Trufflehunter said, pointing at me. Caspian pulled me down to him before an arrow was about to hit me.

The soldiers stopped and took aim and I grabbed Caspian's hand. Suddenly the ferns rustle, and a soldier felled. Caspian and I exchanged a confused look, but then he pulled me up and he picked up Trufflehunter and we ran.

I glanced over my shoulder to see more soldiers fall as they pursue us. We reached Nikabrik and Caspian put the badger down. "Get them out of here," Caspian said. "What? But -" He interrupted me, "There's no time to argue, go."

He turned as he pulled his sword from it's sheath as I took Trufflehunter in my arms and we along with Nikabrik ran away. But after a moment I stopped and turned around but I didn't see Caspian anymore which got me worried.

"Come on, Lili," Nikabrik said while Trufflehunter studied me. I turned to look at Nikabrik, "We can't leave him," I said. "He want's us to run away, for once I agree with him," Nikabrik said. "Nikabrik, we can't. I can't," I said. "She's right," Trufflehunter spoke, "We can't leave him. He'll need help."

Nikabrik sighed and I ran back to where was Caspian with Trufflehunter in my arms, following closely by Nikabrik. When we got to the spot, we saw the Caspian was knocked on the ground by a mouse with a sword. Reepicheep. The noble mouse.

"I said I wouldn't fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live," Reepicheep said. "Reepicheep, stay your blade!" Trufflehunter called which caught the noble mouse and the Prince's attention.

"Trufflehunter? Blue eyes? I trust you two have a good reason for this untimely interruption!" Reepicheep stated. "They don't. Go ahead," Nikabrik said. "Reep, he's the one that blew the horn," I said.

Reepicheep looked at me with wide eyes before looking with them at Caspian. "What? Reepicheep asked. "Then let him bring it forward," A voice said. We all looked at the hill and saw it was Glenstorm and his sons. I gently put Trufflehunter to the ground. "This is the reason we have gathered," Glenstorm said.

"I'm not the one who have it now," Caspian said and glanced at me as I pulled my Aunt Susan's horn as I walked towards him. I hold it to him. He looked at the horn for a moment and then at me. I nodded and he took it gently from my hand.

 **Katharina POV**  
We had been walking for what felt like hours. We were going through some rocky passages that I didn't really recognize when Susan said, "I don't remember this way at all."

Peter then commented, "That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads." I raised an eyebrow and said, "That's because our heads have something in them." Susan and Lucy laughed at my comment while Peter gave me a playfully glare and I smirked.

Susan turned her head to look at me and Lucy as we kept walking, "I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F." Edmund who had climbed up onto a row of rocks beside us asked, "D.L.F?"

"Dear Little Friend," Lucy said. I chuckled as I looked at Trumpkin with Edmund. Trumpkin stared ahead, "Oh, that's not patronizing, is it?" I giggled.

We caught up to Peter, who was now standing on top of a large rock surveying our surroundings. "I'm not lost," He muttered to himself, yet we still heard him. "No," Trumpkin said, "You're just going the wrong way."

Peter turned to face Trumpkin, "You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush." Trumpkin said, "But, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Peter said, "That explains it then. You're mistaken."

We finally reached the river rush but when we reached the spot where we remember the crossing to be, there was none. The area looked a lot the same except I couldn't help but notice that the river looked a bit further down now. "Over hundreds of years, water eroded the earth's soil-" Peter cut Susan off, "Oh, shut up."

I glanced back at Edmund as he asked Trumpkin, "Is there a way down?" Trumpkin replied sarcastically, "Yeah, falling." Lucy, Peter and Susan also turned to face him and Peter said, "Well, we weren't lost." He looked at me and I shrugged.

"There's a ford at Beruna," Trumpkin stated, "Any of you mind swimming?" Susan then began walking towards Trumpkin and the way back, "Anything's better than walking."

"Good, that's what Lili do as well," Trumpkin said and we all looked at him. "Lili?" Edmund asked. "Yeah, she-" Trumpkin stopped as like he remembered something. He glanced between me and Peter and said, "You daughter."

She's alive?! My daughter alive? Peter and I smiled at each other before looking back at Trumpkin. "Lillian is alive?" Peter asked as Edmund, Susan and Lucy smiled at each other. "Yes," Trumpkin conformed.

Peter wrapped his arm around my waist as I asked, "But how? It's been hundred years." Trumpkin shrugged and said, "She doesn't know how as well. She safe though, with Trufflehunter and Nikabrik, my friends. More like family."

I smiled up at Peter and he returned. "Come on, the sooner will find Caspian the sooner you'll see Lili," Trumpkin said and we all laughed and started to follow except for Lucy but all of a sudden we heard her, "Aslan?" She wondered aloud.

"It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" Lucy called, pointing towards where she had seen him and turned back to face us. We looked and didn't see anything. Lucy looked back, "Well, can't you see? He's right . . ." But Lucy trailed off when she realized nothing was there at the other side, ". . . There."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked. We all turned to look at him. "I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him," Lucy stated. Peter looked at her, "I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Lucy glared up at Peter, "I think I know Aslan when I see him."

"Look," Trumpkin's voice came, "I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." I shot him a look. "The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid," Edmund said.

Peter turned back to look at where she had seen Aslan, "Why wouldn't I have seen him? Or Katharina?" Lucy gazed up at him, "Maybe you weren't looking." Peter shook his head and sighed, "I'm sorry, Lu."

They Peter and Susan began to walk away with Trumpkin, Lucy looked solemnly back over to where she saw Aslan had stood before turning back to face Edmund and I. I gave her a small soft smile and she walked over between me and Edmund. I gave a one last glance at the other side to where my godfather was spotted before following behind Peter and Susan with Lucy and Edmund.


	4. Ch 4 - The Family Is Reunited

**Lillian POV**  
It was getting darker now, the Narnians arrived to the Dancing Lawn and the council was hold. I was standing with Trufflehunter as it began.

"Kill him!" One Centaur yelled.

"Telmarine!" A fawn called.

"Liar!"

"Murderer."

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik said. The Prince took a step in his direction, "I didn't steal anything." I smiled at his confident, gentle tone.

Then a Minotaur called out to the crowd, "Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarmines have taken from us?" I shook my head.

"Our homes!" A female centaur said.

"Our freedom!" A fawn called.

"Our lives!"

Caspian looked around at all of them surrounding him, not noticing me watching him with pity and admiration. Even with all the insults and comments being thrown his way he stood strong.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" He asked them. Nikabrik spoke up, "Accountable . . ." He jumped down from where he was standing and walked towards him, "And punishable!"

"Ha!" Reepicheep said. I turned to see Reep with his sword in hand, "That's words from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?"

"And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!" Nikabrik stated threateningly as he flicked away Reep's sword and I glared at Nikabrik.

Then Trufflehunter stepped forward, "Then we are lucky it is not in your power to bring her back." All eyes turned to him and I beamed at him. "Or do you want us to ask this boy to go against Aslan?" Trufflehunter asked. This caused up-roar in the Narnians.

Trufflehunter continued, "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king." He turned to me with his kindly smile and my smile widened at this.

Nikabrik then yelled out in frustration throwing his arms around, "He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" The Narnians all yelled out in agreement. "Enough!" I called and everyone stopped and looked at me. "Let him speak," I said, glancing at Caspian.

"Because I can help you," Caspian called as he gazed around at them all. Someone yelled that it was a trick but another said that they should hear him out and I was pleased at this, more and more of them were being convinced.

"Beyond these woods," Caspian continued as silence fell once more, "I am a prince." He spun slowly on the spot to stare around at everyone to show he was not afraid. "The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

He glanced at me and I sent him a small smile as I walked to stand beside him. Then Glenstorm strode forward. "It is true," He said, his voice heard by all around, "The time is ripe." He hold the hilt of his sword in his hand as it was sheathed at his side. "I watch the skies," Glenstorm explained, "For it is mine to watch." He then looked to Trufflehunter, "As it is yours to remember, badger."

He then addressed everyone again, "Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have come together in the high heavens." He then directed his gaze to Caspian, "And now here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

At that moment a squirrel in a branch spoke up, "Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" The squirrel asked. I looked at the squirrel and grinned, nearly all squirrels were just as over energized and I always found it amusing.

"Two days ago," Caspian began, "I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs. Yet, here you are," He gazed around at them in awe, "In strength in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined."

Caspian then hold up Aunt Susan's horn to eye level at the side of his head, "Whether this horn is magic or not, It brought us together," Caspian stated, "And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

Glenstorm stepped towards Caspian and said slowly, "If you will leads us, protect the Princess with your life, then my sons and I . . ." All the centaurs reached for their swords the drew them and hold them towards him, "Offer you our swords." My face lit up at this proclamation. All the other Narnians in the crowd drew their weapons and hold them towards Caspian as a sign that they would fight for him.

Then Reep flipped his sword around expertly as he said, "And we offer you our lives, unreservedly." He then gave a deep bow to Caspian as his ears grazed against the ground. Trufflehunter them stepped towards Caspian and said, "Miraz's army will not be far behind, sire."

Caspian said, "If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons." He then looked directly at me and I said, "I am sure they will be here soon." He nodded and we gave each other a smile.

...

 **Katharina POV**  
The next morning, we continued at our journey. When we arrived at Beruna, we were surprised to see a mass of Telmarine men busy at work cutting down the trees and making them into logs for a bridge and for catapult.

I watched, frowning and clenching fists but then got pulled down by Peter and he kneeled beside me, when a few Telmarines rode by on horses to our left.

I looked over at Peter, "Perhaps this wasn't the best way after all." We all waited for the few Telmarines to leave and when they did, we all gave one last look around the landscape. Peter grabbed my hand and we quietly retreat back into the forest.

With no other place to go, we returned to the gorge. "Where do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy. "I wish you'd all stop acting like grown-ups," Lucy said and she took a few steps to the side, studying the area. "I didn't think I saw him, I did see him."

She stopped at a spot. "I am a grown-up," Trumpkin said under his breath, making me and Edmund to crack a smirk. "It was right around -" The ground beneath Lucy collapsed suddenly and she was sent down with a scream.

"Lucy!" Susan and I shouted as we all rushed forward only to see Lucy sitting on a small path. ". . . Here," Lucy finished, looking up at us. "Well, I guess that should work," I said. "Let's go, watch yourselves," Peter said.

We managed to make it down to the river where we began to cross it by stepping onto stones protruding out. Lucy was way in the front with Trumpkin and all the way in the back was Peter and I.

Lucy almost slipped but was caught by Trumpkin and then I felt my foot slipping on the wet rock and I was caught just in time by Peter. "You okay?" He asked and his hands still on my waist. "Yeah, thanks," I said, sending him a smile.

He grinned and sent me a wink. I giggled slightly and he removed his hand and hold it out, gesturing for me to go in front of him. I smirked and kissed his cheek before walking in front of him.

... ...

 **Lillian POV**

I was sitting with Trufflehunter on a large rock a bit away from the camp, staring at the sun that was setting down. "Do you think about Trumpkin?" I asked my friend. Trufflehunter sighed sadly and nodded his head before looking down. "Do you think he's dead?" I asked, looking down. "I hope he's not," He replied and I could feel his eyes on me.

I gave a small nod. "Me too," I said. Then, Caspian walked over to us, "Hey, can I steal her from you?" He asked. Trufflehunter smiled and nodded before giving me a smile and getting out the rock, leaving me and Caspian alone.

Caspian sat beside me at the rock as I played with my fingers. "So, Prince Caspian, do you need something?" I asked and looked at him only to meet his gaze on me. "Nothing, Princess Lillian," He said jokingly. It made me giggle slightly and he joined in.

"So, tell me about your family," He said. "I heard a lot from the stories of my Professor but." I sighed softly. "It's a bit hard to talk about them. It's just reminds me that . . . They not here anymore," I said and looked right into his eyes.

I quickly looked away from his brown eyes when I could feel my eyes watering. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to bring them up to hurt you," Caspian said, his voice was soft and he slowly took my hand in his and interlaced the fingers.

I looked back at him a gave him a small smile but then looked away when I felt my cheeks grow pink. "You know," Caspian started and I looked at him but he was looking at the sunset so I did the same, "My mother died giving birth to me."

I looked at him again and he continued, "My father died when I was ten and my Uncle and Aunt took care of me. So did the Professor. He was the one that told me about Narnia. The Narnians, the golden age." He looked at me, "About you and your family."

I stared into his eyes and all of a sudden he leaned forward and I felt that I was as well. Our lips almost touched but then we heard a cough.

We spun and saw that there sitting across from us on a tree branch, Reepicheep. I blushed but Caspian just smiled and gave a nod. Reep chuckled at my shy reaction and gave a small sweet sigh, looking between me and the Prince.

It was dark now, Reep, Caspian and I walked back to the camp and everyone was getting ready to go to sleep, except those who had the night patrol went to take their posts but were still in ear shoot as they just circled the group until we went to bed.

Caspian ended up lacing his bedroll beside mine and we lay down. Before we fell asleep I felt Caspian place his arm around my waist and pulled me forward a bit so my chest was against his. "Good night, Caspian," I muttered and he gave me a smile and said, "Good night." And with that, I faded into sleep.

 **Katharina POV**  
It was dark now, we all decided to contend tomorrow. Peter had his arms wrapped around me as my head and hand was resting on his chest while everyone was sleeping, except me and Peter.

I sighed softly as I played with his fingers. He rested his chin on the top of my head. "What are you thinking about?" He asked softly. "About Lili," I replied and he sighed softly. "You heard Trumpkin, he said she's safe," He said. "I know, I just . . ." I sighed and Peter placed his hand on my chin and made me look up at him.

His blue eyes stared down at my brown once. "We'll find her," He promised. "I'll get her back." I gave him a small smile and he continued, "Do you trust me?" He asked and I remembered that he asked it at our night the day we married.

I smiled and nodded before saying what I said to him that night, "With my life." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

His hand moved to the back of my head and he deepened the kiss. I moved so my back was at the ground and Peter was on top of me. I felt his tongue, begging for entrance and I let him. I just couldn't resist.

His tongue entered my mouth and he took control of me and let his tongue map out the area inside my mouth. I felt his other hand moving up and down my side and the kiss was getting much more heated.

Suddenly, I felt his hand moving down and under my dress and he rubbed my thigh. I stopped him and we pulled away from the kiss, heavy breathing and rosy cheeks.

"Peter, we can't," I said taking a breath before glancing at the others who were still all sleeping. Peter glanced as well before getting off from me and we were back to our spot.

"I guess I got carried away, huh?" He asked and I smirked as I rested my head back to his chest and his arms wrapped around me again.

"Yep. Well, I was too," I admitted and he chuckled. He kissed my head and I smiled. "Goodnight, Kat," He whispered. "Goodnight, Peter," I whispered before felling a sleep.

...

 **Lillian POV**

I was sitting with Trufflehunter, Reep and several of other mice. I noticed Caspian drawing his sword as he walked towards where one of the Minotaur's was on patrol around the camp.

Suddenly, Caspian ran forward with a yell his sword clashing with someone else's who looked as though they were about to attack the Minotaur. Reepicheep ordered his mice to arms and I rose to me feet and made my way over.

I saw a someone was fighting Caspian. It was a boy. Maybe a year or two older then me. He was blonde but I couldn't see his face. He and Caspian swung at each other with heavy swipes, aiming to injury the other if not kill. the guy smashed the hilt of his sword against Caspian's face.

The guy swung Caspian's sword in a circle and Caspian's sword flew out of his hand. I gasped as the guy swung at Caspian but he bent backwards, dodging the hard blow just in time.

Because he missed the guy's sword embedded itself inside the tree that was behind Caspian. The guy tried to pull the sword from the bark but was interrupted by Caspian who was back on his feet and kicked him in the chest, sending him to the ground. Caspian then proceeded to try and wench the sword out of the tree to defend himself. While he wasn't looking the guy had grabbed hold of a large rock and was about bash in Caspian's head with it.

I was about to stopped them but was interrupted by a voice of a young girl, "No! Stop!" Both boys turned to see her and another girl, maybe at my age, running over to them. All the Narnians followed me and the guy turned back on the spot and witnessing all the Nanrians. They all were angered by Caspian being attacked, well the Minotaur being attack and the guy almost killing Caspian because he was trying to protect the Minotaur.

The guy glared back at Caspian. The Prince kept him at sword point, watching him cautiously. "Prince Caspian?" He asked. "Yes," Caspian replied, "And who are you?" It was then that another girl and a boy ran in, closely followed by - Trumpkin! "Peter!" The girl yelled as she rushed into the clearing.

I walked towards Caspian and looked at the guy that he was fighting, he looked familiar and I glanced at the other girl that he had grabbed her hand. She looked familiar as well. I frowned and tried to remember why.

Then I suddenly remembered; My family's paintings, where some of them show my family where they younger. "Mum? Dad?" I asked as I stood beside Caspian and got everyone's attention.

The three girls and two boys eyes grow wide. "Lili?" The girl that hold the guy's hand asked and I grinned and they both pulled me into a tightly hug.

They were back!

All of them!

I glanced over their shoulders and saw Aunt Susan, Aunt Lucy and Uncle Edmund smiling and I could see that their eyes were watering. Mine was as well and so did Mum and Dad's.

We pulled away and I looked at them both over, "You all look . . . Younger." They chuckled. "It's a long story," Mum said and I chuckled before I looked at Caspian and placed my hand on Caspian's arm for him to lower my Dad's sword, "Caspian, maybe I should introduce you to my family." Caspian looked to me and then to my family in surprise and then back to me.

He then studied the Rhindon that he still hold in his hand. He looked up at Dad, "High King Peter?" Dad then said, "I believe you called." Caspian looked at him and then me, "Well yes, but . . . I thought you'd be older." Dad grabbed my arm gently, pulling me to him and Mum, "Well, if you'd like, we all can come back in a few years."

Caspian quickly stopped him, "No! No, that's alright. You're just . . ." He looked over all of us and faltered on me a moment, "You're not exactly what I expected." Uncle Edmund studied the Narnians, "Neither are you." It was a Minotaur he was studying.

Trufflehunter stepped forward and stated, seeing and my Uncle's look, "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Reepicheep scampered forward to address Dad, "We have anxiously awaited your return, my Liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service."

Aunt Lucy then whisper to Aunt Susan and Mum, "Oh my gosh, he is so cute." I smiled in agreement. Reep then drew his sword and began to look around frantically, "Who said that?!" He demanded.

This caused me to giggle as I noticed Aunt Lucy's look. "Sorry," She replied quietly. Reep was slightly taken back and tried to make amends, "Oh, uh . . . Your Majesty. With the greatest respect . . . I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia."

As Reep said all this he was expertly swinging his sword around before sheathing it again. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right," I said and he gave me a playfully glare. I giggled and Dad then remarked, "Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." I could tell this was an insult directed at Caspian and I looked at him sadly. Caspian's eyes were darting back and forth.

I pulled away from the grip of my parents and stepped towards Caspian and took his hand to reassure him and hid it behind us. I could tell it was relaxing him.

Reepicheep seemed to take Dad's comment as a compliment to him not noticing the other meaning, "Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire." I noticed Glenstorm didn't look happy about Reepicheep stating it as Dad's army.

"Good," Dad said, "Because we're going to need every sword we can get." He then turned to glare at Caspian. "Well then," Caspian replied, "You'll probably be wanting yours back." He handed Rhindon over to my father with his free hand, the other still moving along my hand.

Dad took it and angrily sheathed it again. He then turned and walked away. Caspian and I let go of each other's hands and followed after Dad and as we walked Caspian retrieved his sword from the ground.

Mum smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me and I smiled. She nodded her head towards my Aunts and Uncle and I grinned as they walked over to us. I quickly threw myself to Aunt Su's arms and we giggled.

Then I hugged Aunt Lucy and then Uncle Edmund before we all hastily followed after the others. Aunt Lucy went to speak with Trumpkin and other Narnians while Mum, Aunt Susan, Uncle Edmund and I went to walk behind Caspian and Dad.


	5. Ch 5 - Aslan's Howe

**Lillian POV**  
After several minutes of walking along with Dad and Caspian, Mum and I fell back so we could walk alongside Aunt Lucy, who was speaking with Reepicheep while walking behind Trufflehunter, Trumpkin and Nikabrik and she beamed at me.

"So," Trufflehunter spoke, "What are they like?" He was obviously speaking with Trumpkin about my family, "Complainers . . . Stubborn as mules in the morning," He replied. Nikabrik then sarcastically replied, "So you like 'em?" There was a short silence before Trumpkin spoke again, "Well enough."

Mum leaned down towards Aunt Lucy, "I knew he would come around. We are just so likable." Aunt Lucy tried to hide a laugh but she failed, causing the three Narnians in front of us to glance around at us curiously and I giggled.

We noticed that Caspian and Dad had come to a stop at the tree line and so we jogged up to see what they were looking at. I stood in between Caspian and Dad. The Prince on my right discretely took my hand to his. I shyly glanced up at Caspian and saw him shot me a smile before looking back in the direction of Aslan's Howe.

Mum stood on the other side of Dad, between Aunt Lucy, while Aunt Susan stood in between Caspian and Uncle Edmund.

We walked together in a line; Lucy, Peter, Mum, me, Caspian, Susan and then Edmund.

Caspian had let go of my hand. We made our way through the stone area and under a large stone archway. As we approached the Howe we saw the entrance, a ramp leading down into the ground and inside the large stone structure.

And on each side of the ramp stood a row of centaurs all awaiting our arrival. Together we came to a stop and watched as in unison the centaurs unsheathed their swords and spun them into position so they were parallel with their bodies, each hold the sword with one hand at the bottom of the hilt and the other twist backwards to hold the top of the hilt just below the blade.

Then they let their swords fall, creating an arch for us to walk underneath as they were our Guards for the entrance.

Dad, Mum and Aunt Susan strode forward and Uncle Edmund and Aunt Lucy followed a second after. Caspian had stopped and I smiled encouragingly at him before walking to join my family with our heads hold high.

A young centaur, still a boy, had let his sword drop and the centaur next to him helped him lift it higher as we past. Mum, Aunt Lucy and I smiled at him as we continued walking.

We entered together and the first thing my family came across once entering were dozens of Narnains of all shapes and sizes working together on weapons in a forge.

Aunt Lucy and Aunt Susan continued on forwards a bit while I stopped with Dad, Mum, Uncle Edmund and Caspian. As my parents and Uncle gazed around at the happenings, Caspian spoke, "It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible."

They turned their stares to him and nodded in understanding. Aunt Susan called from the other end of the hall where she stood next to the opening in the rock. "Peter, you may want to see this."

Uncle Edmund and Mum shared a look before heading over to Aunt Susan with Dad, Caspian and I following behind them. We followed after Aunt Susan into the stone corridor and on each side of the room there were carvings and paintings of me and my family. Dad grabbed a torch from the wall and studied the pictures more closely.

There was Aunt Lucy, Mum and Aunt Susan on Aslan's back when they went to free Narnians from Jadis, the White Witch. There was their coronation, though strangely enough they had the seating arrangements a little mixed up as it went Uncle Edmund, Aunt Lucy, Mum, Aunt Susan and Dad when it had been Aunt Lucy, Aunt Susan, Dad, Mum and then Uncle Edmund.

"It's us," Susan remarked as she gazed around at their story depicted on the stone walls surrounding us. We had come to a stop next to a picture of Mr. Tumnus standing next to the lantern at Lantern Wate.

"What is this place?" Mum asked Caspian. He stared at them, "You don't know?" It was a statement not a question but he seemed rather surprised. He took hold of the torch next to him before he laded us on through the corridor and down to the left.

Everything was pitch black for where the light of the torch reached, which was not very far. We walked in twos and I walked alongside Aunt Susan.

We entered a large room carved into the stone and there was something large in front of us but I couldn't see it properly because of the lack of light. There were several old rock structures that look like they could have been pillars or arches at some point but were to broken and old to actually tell now.

I spotted out of the corner of my eye, Caspian walking to the side of the room with his torch where there was a sort of stone trench that seemed to go all the way around the back of the room. I watched as he dipped his torch down and whatever was inside the trench lit up like literally, wild fire.

As the fire moved along lighting up the room it revealed that the back wall was covered in hand crafted murals of all the Narnian species. In the very middle there was a giant carving of Aslan. I could now see what the stone structures had been. It was the Stone Table and the surrounding pillars. The cracked Stone Table.

Mum approached the table and carefully laid her hand up in the stone before turning back to face us and Aunt Lucy said, "He must know what he's doing." Aunt Susan's face showed that she was rather doubtful of this as she glanced back up at Aslan carving. Dad spoke beside me, "I think it's up to us now." And with that, we all looked back at the carving.

 **Katharina POV**  
We had gathered together the leaders and the best warriors at the Stone Table. Lucy sat on the large more level held of the cracked table while Lillian and I sat on the other half next to where Caspian stood. Edmund sat off to the left of Lucy on a pillar edge while Susan sat on the opposite side next to Nikabrik. Peter stood in the middle of everyone.

"It's only a matter of time," Peter spoke. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way." He was constantly moving and turning so as to stare into the eyes of the all the Narnians that surrounded him. "That means those same men aren't protecting his castle," Peter continued.

Reepicheep stepped forward, "What do you propose we do, Sire?" He asked. Both Caspian and Peter stepped forward to speak at the same time,

"We -"

"Our -"

Caspian seemed a bit taken a back and surprised but Peter was annoyed and turned his gaze on Caspian. Caspian took a slight step back in surrender to show he meant no harm. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter said.

Caspian shook his head before saying, "That's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle." Peter just turned back to face him and said, "There's always a first time for everything." Trumpkin leaned over and added, "We'll have the element of surprise."

"But we have the advantage here," Caspian spoke. Lillian spoke up grabbing everyone's attention, "But, the element of surprise can only get us so far and if one thing goes wrong we won't have a back up plan as we won't be able to put one in place."

"Caspian is right, here, we have the advantage. In the castle, we are on their turf and that will help them. They can set traps but so can we, but only here," I said. Susan nodded, getting to her feet, "If we dig in, we could hold them off indefinitely."

I could see that Peter was getting pissed that Susan, Lillian and I had sided with Caspian against him. Trufflehunter then spoke up, "I, for one, feel safer underground."

"Look, I appreciate what you've done here," He said, "But this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb," Peter said to Caspian. "Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out," Edmund spoke.

Another hyper squirrel who was standing next to Reepicheep said loudly, "We could collect nuts!" Reepicheep then sarcastically replied, "Oh yes, and throw them at the Telmarines!" He then scowled down at the squirrel, "Shut up!" He turned to Peter and said, "I think you know where I stand on this, Sire."

Peter then turned his gaze to Glenstorm and asked, "If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Glenstorm looked over in Caspian's direction waiting to see if their was any protest but when there was none, Glenstorm replied to Peter, "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy spoke. We turned to look at her. Peter's eyes narrowed in confusion at her statement, "Sorry?" Lillian placed her hand over Lucy's and gave it an encouraging squeeze and I smiled slightly. "You're all acting like there are only two options: Dying here, or dying there," Lucy said.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu," Peter spoke but Lucy cut him off, "No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," Peter said and glanced at me for a moment before walking out the room.


	6. Ch 6 - Running Up That Hill

**Lillian POV**

Tonight, Dad, Mum, Aunt Susan, Uncle Edmund and Caspian, along with half of the Narnians soldiers, will go attack the castle, while me, Aunt Lucy and the Narnians that were not going to the battle, will stay at the Howe.

I went to check up at Caspian. "Hey," I said to him. He turned to me, giving me a small smile. "Hey," He said. I went over to him, standing in front of him. "You ready to go?" I asked. He gave a small nod but then he frowned, "You not coming with us, right?" He asked. I shook my head, "No, my family agreed I need to stay here with Aunt Lucy," I explained.

"Good," He said, sighing in relief. I gave him a small smile at his concerned. "You should go, they probably waiting for you," I said. I was worried about tonight. Things could get bad and they all could get killed. Mum tried to talk with Dad but he was insisting about doing it.

Caspian gave a small nod, stepping towards me. He gently took my hand and looked into my eyes. "You worry about it?" He asked. I sighed softly. "Yes," I admitted. "You and everyone could get killed."

He gave a small squeeze to my hand. "It's going to be okay. We'll be back soon," He said. I gave him a small smile and then looked away from his brown eyes. I glanced down before looking back at him. We both stared at each other, not moving but then, his hand found he way up to my face. He fingers brushed gently against my bottom lip.

He leaned down and I felt that I was as well. His lips pressed against mine in a heated kiss. One of my hands placed itself on his neck while the other in his hair. Caspian, like me, had one hand on my neck as I could feel his warm skin against it.

It felt like forever but finally we had to pull away to breathe. Caspian placed his forehead against mine as his hands were resting at both of my cheeks.

Caspian jumped away from me as we heard footsteps coming. Looking up we saw Uncle Edmund, he glanced in between us, most likely taking in our flustered faces and heavy breathing. "We need to go," He said, narrowing his eyes at Caspian.

I sighed and gave my Uncle a small smile, knowing he know what happened and, as my overprotective Uncle, he wasn't happy about me and Caspian and he was going to tell my Mum and Dad.

"Thank you, Edmund," Caspian said, clearing his throat. Uncle Edmund didn't moved, he was waiting for him to come with him. I hid my smile, he was going to make a scene. Caspian glanced at me and I nodded, telling him he should go. I gave him a small smile and he walked away.

He passed Uncle Edmund and my Uncle looked at me, shaking his head. "What?" I asked, smiling, even if I was trying to hid it, I couldn't. Uncle Edmund sighed, "It's not over," He said and I giggled as he walked out.

 **Katharina POV**

I watched as Edmund and Caspian walked towards me and Susan, "Are we ready?" Caspian asked and I nodded, "Yeah." He nodded, "Okay," He said before walking past. Susan nodded to me and Edmund before following him towards Peter.

Edmund sighed, "We should keep an eye on him and Lily," He muttered. "Why?" I asked, crossing my across my chest. "I don't trust him yet with her," He said. I smiled, "You think something is going on between them too?"

He scoffed, "Yeah," He said, "I'm sure something happened before I came in." I giggled slightly and nodded, "You always were too protective. You and her father," I commented. "Funny," He muttered but smirked.

His smirk then faded, "You know that if those two will get together, it will be hard for them later," He stated. I sighed and nodded, "Yeah," I said and looked at Caspian sadly, "It will."

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's so short, but it's been awhile since I updated the story. But I hope you like it._**

 ** _Katherine_**


End file.
